Impossible
by oceanicsix
Summary: Remus receives a rose from a not-so-secret admirer. But is it too good to be true? Remus/Sirius. First fic, don't hate.


**Impossible**

**Remus receives a rose from a not-so-secret admirer. But, is it too good to be true? Remus/Sirius**

**Disclaimer: Of course I'm not J.K. Rowling, silly. (But seriously, wouldn't that rock?)**

Impossible. Absolutely impossible. Remus twirls the white rose in his fingers, pausing to sniff it every few moments. Who else but Sirius Black would give him a bloody rose, though? No, Remus waves the thought away, forcing back the rushing memories of heated kisses and whispered promises. That was ages ago, _and_ they were both drunk. How is it possible that Sirius has wanted him all along? That he, too, still wakes in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, his skin tingling from the ghost of the other man's kisses…impossible.

The walk to Charms seems to prove Remus right, as Sirius strolls along with some nameless Ravenclaw under his arm. Something is off, though. His face is drained of color, that perfectly shaggy mane of black hair seems to fall limp, framing dull eyes and a discontented frown. No, that's ridiculous. Remus is simply seeing things, reading signs that aren't there as he fingers the rose in his pocket.

Could he possibly be imagining the furtive glances that Sirius shoots him all through Charms, or the sour look on the girl's face as she looks pointedly away from her inattentive partner? Doubtful. Remus waves half-heartedly over at Sirius, blushing fiercely as the boy instantly brightens and waves back. Feeling the heat crawl up his cheeks, Remus quickly looks away. Impossible. He's still feeling a bit ill from the last full moon. His tired, desperate mind is just playing tricks on him. That doesn't stop him from glancing up at Sirius several more times during the lesson, though.

The next morning, Sirius strolls into the Great Hall, instantly moving to shove a few first years aside and slide in next to Remus. The Ravenclaw girl is nowhere to be found.

Caught off guard, Remus mumbles nervously around a mouthful of eggs. "Morning, Sirius."

A sudden panic swoops through his stomach upon receiving no response from Sirius. Then, finally, "Morning, Moons."

Remus swallows thickly, glancing up at Sirius. "You look ruddy awful, mate. Everything alright?"

Sirius nods slowly, glancing up at Remus with a slightly furrowed brow. "W-why wouldn't I be alright?" The slight waver in his voice does not go unnoticed by Remus. He leans in concernedly, pressing the back of his hand to Sirius's forehead unblushingly, checking for a fever. To his surprise, Sirius drops his fork with a clatter and blushes fiercely.

His brows practically disappearing into his hair line, he pulls his hand back quickly. "...Pads?" Without a word, Sirius jerks to his feet and walks to the door, glancing expectantly over his shoulder at Remus. More than willing to oblige, Remus rises quickly to his feet and follows Sirius, struggling to keep up with him as he's lead through corridor after corridor, finally arriving at a secluded broom cupboard on the fourth floor.

"You _can't_ be serious, Sirius. We're going to talk _in there?" _Entirely too nervous about the idea of being crammed in such a tiny space with the boy, he shakes his head vigorously. Silently insisting, Sirius opens the door, clambering in and turning to offer Remus his hand. With a reluctant sigh, the werewolf takes his hand, stepping awkwardly inside and finding himself squished against the side of the cupboard as Sirius pulls the door closed. "What the _hell_ is his about, Si-"

His words are cut short, familiar lips suddenly crushed against his in a breathtaking kiss. In desperate passion, Sirius hoists Remus up against the wall of the cupboard, pulling back and whispering, "Remus...things haven't been the same since we...I want you. No, I need you. Forever."

Eyes widening slightly, Remus hastens to give Sirius exactly what he wants, all doubts thrown aside.

As the two Gryffindors walk out of the cupboard, hand in hand, a white rose falls out of Remus's pocket, drifting to the floor.

Impossible? What was he thinking? Anything is possible with Sirius Black.

**A/N: A bit rough, but what the hell, it's my first official fanfic. Plus, they're freakin' cute. Review! Just try not to hate -too- hard. **


End file.
